


Missed You

by Keithers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Fluff and Angst, Keith is anxious, Keith suppresses his issues though, M/M, Shiro is a Lieutenant Commander, Shiro is gone for too long and Keith misses him, it doesn't do them any favors, they love each other dearly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithers/pseuds/Keithers
Summary: Keith missed Shiro while he was gone, but facing down seeing him go again so soon, they both get worked up far too easily- in a bad way.





	Missed You

“You exhaust me, Takashi” Keith murmured, voice soft and unable to carry even a sliver of bite towards the man he was speaking to. 

“I'm not even doing anything, asshole” Shiro giggled at Keith's words, hugging his boyfriend closer to himself. Keith always loved to hold him, and tonight was no exception. They were cuddled up in bed, a cozy queen with patterned sheets that definitely didn't match the quilt and comforter they were wrapped in. They were warm, though, which was good enough for them. 

“You're so pretty,” Keith reasoned, arms firm and soothing around Shiro's shoulders and one hand playing more than happily in his hair, “I can't even close my eyes. How am I supposed to nap when you're right there, being gorgeous?” 

“You've been hanging out with Lance too much, when did you get so flirty?” Shiro grinned into Keith's shoulder. His fingertips dragged up and down Keith's back, light and slow enough to fill the ravenette with delighted shivers every now and then. 

“I'm just tired, I guess,” Keith shrugged, “intoxicated by exhaustion.. is that a thing?” He raised a brow questioningly, and Shiro found himself tilting his head back just to get a look at that gorgeous face Keith always made when he was intrigued. 

“Mm, I think you might just love me,” Shiro whispered, and brought his head upwards completely so he could lay face to face with his boyfriend. “Maybe a little?” 

“Maybe, the tiniest smidge,” Keith replied, and brought back the hand that had been in Shiro's hair to instead drag the pad of his thumb along his cheekbone and down to his chin, a caress he watched and followed with admiration in his eyes. “What gave it away?” His voice was lower, now, both in volume and tone, a relaxing balm over any raw nerves Shiro could possibly be holding onto in such a precious, safe moment. 

Shiro made a soft noise, delighted with both the confirmation and the change in Keith's voice that he always found more than simply appealing. “Probably cause you tell me so much. Is it really a secret when you remind me every day?” He responded, voice lowering in volume but still not as rich and gravelly as Keith managed to get his. Sometimes Shiro suspected Keith just fine-tuned how to sound like that as a way to turn Shiro to putty on command. It worked, too. Another soft pur from those lips and Shiro felt like ice cream on a hot day. 

“It's no secret, baby” Keith's mouth was inching closer to Shiro's, and it was truly overwhelming. Keith had too much power over him, and Shiro knew it. Keith knew it. He  _ knew _ that sweet name would get him, Shiro could do nothing but just shiver. Keith was never one for so much verbal affection, he was a man of action, so when he praised Shiro, cooed out sweet little nothings and pet names to make his chest ache, it was a reminder to Shiro that A) Keith Kogane had him wrapped around his finger (and Shiro didn't mind one bit) and B) Keith could make him fall apart with one simple word and it really, really wasn't fair. Was it bad that Shoro didn't mind? 

“Tell me then,” Shiro whispered, a plea in his weakened, love-sick voice, so soft and warm it coated Keith like honey. 

“I love you,” the ravenette breathed, lips brushing Shiro's when he spoke. His eyes were dark, nearly shut, but Shiro could still see the glint of amethyst in their depths and knew already, he was done for. 

Shiro's eyes slid shut as he firmly connected their lips, hand roaming for purchase absolutely anywhere he could manage and finding Keith's hip, claiming it with a squeeze that thrummed with possessiveness. 

“Takashi,” Keith broke the kiss, desperation ringing clear through his faint whine, “Say it too.” 

He's said it a million times, and he always will, filled lips parting to repeat the phrase to his boyfriend, “I love you, Keith” 

The ravenette hooked a leg over Shiro's, as if they could possibly manage to get any closer, and tightened his arms around him. “You're too good” he swore, chin tilting upwards and resting on his lover's head to tuck the man beneath it. 

“And you're gonna make us late for dinner,” Shiro replied, bringing his hand up Keith's side and resting where his ribs began, “Pretty boy, we need to go soon~” 

Keith sighed softly, “Party pooper, you haven't been home in months and now I have to dress up?” He pouted, fixing his boyfriend in a weak glare.

“Well, I'm dressing up too,” Shiro tempted, knowing full well how much Keith admired his uniform. It was one of Keith's biggest weaknesses, and he wasn't sure if it was because he liked how Shiro looked or because Shiro was a weakness for him in general. 

“Mm, fine, usual dress code?” The ravenette finally began to get himself up, and Shiro was quite amused at how well that line worked. 

Shiro, in turn, nodded. His uniform was simple, a deep blue with six gold buttons on the front, each sleeve cuffed with two moderately sized yellow-gold stripes and a star, showing his place as Lieutenant Commander. Over his left breast were his decorations. It was those Keith touched first, careful and delicate as he straightened each piece. He was silent, dressed nicely in black slacks and a white dress shirt tucked in, accented with a dark blue tie to match Shiro's uniform, his blazer discarded on their bed. 

Shiro's hands fell to Keith's waist, thumbs rubbing slow, gentle circles through the dress shirt. When Keith had finished buttoning the top two buttons of his uniform, Shiro leaned over him, lips giving attention to Keith's forehead and temple in the form of kisses. 

“I'm home for at least another two months, you know” Shiro whispered, lips brushing Keith's temple and arms extending to wrap around the man. Keith wasn't stiff in his hold, but he wasn't really doing much but letting Shiro squeeze him. 

“It's hard when you're gone,” Keith replied after some time, and Shiro felt his heart break in half. It was hard for him too, of course it was, but where he had distractions.. Keith didn't. Where he had confidence, knowing everything he did was keeping Keith safe and sound, Keith had no idea if he'd be getting Shiro back or he'd have to face being handed that neatly folded American flag. 

Shiro took a breath, because it was all he could do, before he replied, “I'm here now. I'll always come home to you.” He promised, and he meant it. They'd been together two years, and he had never failed to come home to Keith. No matter how long he was gone, or where he went. 

Keith nodded, slow but sure, cheek rubbing against the rough fabric of his uniform, “I know, 'Kashi, I know.” 

When they finally got to dinner, they were absolutely all over each other. It was March 3rd, the Navy Reserve's Birthday, and since Shiro's crew had just made it home, a nice dinner had been arranged. It was just a few of the crew, the lieutenant below Shiro's command, and two soldiers and their significant others, but it was a familiar group that Shiro and Keith had gotten close to over the years. 

Keith was hugging Shiro's arm, holding his hand, fingers laced. Shiro's face was buried into Keith's hair, only pulling away to greet his Lieutenant upon their arrival. 

“Ryan,” Shiro grinned and shook the man's hand, and Keith gave a small respectful nod in greeting. 

“Lieutenant Commander, I'm glad to see you and Keith reunited” Ryan nodded, smile crooking at the corners of his lips, however small. It wasn't that he was unhappy, he simply was quite.. stoic. He was handsome regardless, and Keith couldn't deny it. There was one person who could always make him grin, though. 

“It's good to be reunited with him,” Shiro chuckled softly, hand slipping out of Keith's to find it's rightful place on the small of his back, “Is James not joining us tonight? I thought he'd have a constant eye on you.” 

“My husband is... well, he's definitely up to no good.” Ryan shrugged a smidge, but the warming of his cheeks was easily visible, “He's getting my camera from the car, says there's three months of photos and memories I've got to make up.” 

Keith chuckled at that, maybe he should get extra pictures of Shiro while he was here? He could probably use more than the faded picture of Shiro tucking Keith beneath his chin on their ninth date, that Keith kept in his wallet for safekeeping. It was his favorite picture, though. It was the first night he'd actually seemed comfortable being touched by Shiro, the first night he'd truly been comfortable without Shiro fearing he'd get scared off. They'd had a nice dinner, Shiro's hand resting low on his thigh and Keith relaxing into it, Shiro's arm looping around his shoulders and Keith returning the gesture with an arm around his waist. It was the night Keith had known he was truly safe with the man, and the feeling of safety and comfort soaked through the memory.

Ryan dismissed himself when James reappeared, and Shiro guided his lover to the banquet table, stocked with more of his crew and their Commander, Kolivan. Keith admired his boyfriend, the curve of his face and gentle slope of his jaw, the glisten of his eyes and the happy grin across his face. And as they sat, maybe a little too close together, he admired how Shiro's hand fell so naturally into its rightful place on Keith's thigh. 

They ate once each guest had arrived, drank as they talked and told endless stories (with a few jokes that Keith and the other s/os definitely didn't get, but Shiro seemed so excited when he murmured “I'll explain later” that Keith's had no doubt he'd learn). As reluctant as Keith had been to go, he was having a good time. 

Each night comes to a close, though, and tonight was no exception. Keith drove a buzzed and giggly Shiro to their “Classic Six” apartment. They'd turned the study into a small art studio for Keith, and the smaller bedroom into a guest room, each wall had been repainted at least twice and Keith changed the layout of the living room once a month, but they wouldn't trade it for the world. 

This month, the couch was facing towards the tv, against the shared wall with their bedroom. When Keith got Shiro inside,that's where the man flopped down to rest, already yawning and rubbing his eyes. 

“Sleepy, 'Kashi?” Keith asked, voice soft with his care. To join his boyfriend, he swing a leg over him, and settled over him like a warm, toned blanket. 

“Uh-huh, but I gotta get my uniform off,” Shiro mumbled, though it seemed like he was already falling asleep.

Keith smiled softly, leaving a kiss on Shiro's cheekbone and then down on his jaw, “I can help, baby, then we can go to bed.” 

Shiro made a delighted noise of approval, “I wanna little spoon tonight, love when you hold me” he murmured, eyes falling completely shut and hand settling in the ends of Keith's hair. 

“And I love holding you, handsome,” Keith murmured back, and gave Shiro's cheek another kiss before carefully sliding from his grasp. 

It took longer than expected, but eventually Keith got Shiro into pajama pants. Shiro liked to sleep topless anyways (topless as in without a shirt, he never liked sleeping without Keith there) so Keith was quite satisfied with the outcome. Keith pulled on the shirt that matched Shiro's pajama pants, oversized since they shared sets in Shiro's size, after he'd removed his nice clothing and tossed their clothes into the washer. 

Shiro was nearly as asleep again, but it didn't keep him from making a noise of delight when he felt Keith crawl into bed behind him and fit perfectly against him, chest against Shiro's smooth, muscular back. Keith wrapped his arm over Shiro's waist, rubbing gentle circles over Shiro's stomach to keep it calm- Shiro wasn't drunk, just a little tipsy, but he had a bad habit of throwing up when intoxicated. Yeah, no, Keith wasn't about to wake up to that mess. His other arm curled and shiro lifted his head to use it as a pillow. Settled comfortably, Shiro mumbled a soft, “Love you baby,” and pressed his cold feet against Keith's warm legs. 

The next few weeks had Keith feeling relieved, safe, stress loosened its grip on him and he melted back into comfortable domestic life with his boyfriend. Life was always good when Shiro was home. Tonight, though, was an anomaly, and Keith was about ready to throw himself into a void. 

“Shiro,” the ravenette growled, and Shiro knew then he was really in deep trouble. Keith never called him Shiro, always Takashi, Kashi, babe or baby, never Shiro. 

“Keith, I swear, I didn't know what else to do okay? It really isn't a big deal” Shiro replied, frustrated with his boyfriend's reaction to the night's events, “You can't make a fuss just because you're jealous” 

“I'm  _ not _ jealous” Keith snapped back, letting his book bag fall to the floor of their entrance. He tugged off his jacket, and let out a huff of air, cheeks puffing. 

“Really?” Shiro rolled his eyes, “Could've fooled me. There wasn't even anything to be jealous of!” 

“yeah, of course, my boyfriend of two years letting some stranger throw him lines and buy him drinks and crawl all over him is nothing to be jealous of” Keith grumbled, gripping the edge of their dining room table, back turned from his boyfriend. 

“Don't say it like that, you act as if I  _ wanted _ to be flirted with and treated that way!” Shiro shook his head, cheeks puffing with frustration.

Keith scoffed, “Am I  _ wrong _ ? You sure looked like you were having a good time,” 

“Oh yeah, my uncomfortable laughing and dismissive banter sure shows how much I enjoyed it” Shiro snapped in return, dismayed that Keith would think he had been genuinely enjoying someone else coming on to him. “You're ridiculous!”

“ _ Me _ ?” Keith tossed his head with a dramatically sarcastic laugh, “Sure,  _ I'm _ the ridiculous one” he scoffed, “I'm going to Lance's house, call me when you want to flirt with  _ me _ !” he growled, turning right on his heel and marching to the door. 

Shiro scowled, furrowing his eyebrows, “Fine, then, go!” He wrinkled his nose at the sound of the door slamming behind Keith. 

The apartment felt quieter without him gone. Not just because of the absence of yelling, Keith just made it feel so much more like home. Every time Shiro was coming home.. he always pictured Keith. Not their bed, not their apartment, just Keith and his strong arms and adorable smile. No matter where he was. 

It took Shiro two hours of moping to realise Keith's backpack was still on the floor. It took maybe a minute of digging to realise that Keith's wallet, keys, and phone were inside. 

For some, that would be reason to panic, but Shiro knew Keith, better than he knew himself. 

He took the stairs down to the ground floor of their apartment complex, more confident than ever when he found Keith right where he'd imagined him. The mullet-head was curled up uncomfortably on the hard sofa of the front office, the attendee looking rather unimpressed as Shiro lifted his sleeping boyfriend. 

He carried Keith upstairs, thankful he left the door unlocked so he could enter with minor difficulty. From there, he set Keith down on their couch and tucked him in with a throw blanket, comfortable and cozy. That should do for tonight, shouldn't it? They could talk in the morning. For now, Shiro was still pissed off, and wasn't sure he could share a bed with Keith without subconsciously kicking his shins or stealing the blanket from him- which would definitely make Keith grumpier in the morning. Once, Shiro remembered, he'd gone a little overboard with his blanket hogging and Keith had gotten up just to snatch them off Shiro completely and go sleep on the couch.

Shiro loved him though, even if he was a grouch when he was tired. 

Softly, he kissed Keith's forehead. "So much more tame when you're asleep, huh? I'm going to apologise to you in the morning, but if you're an ass then you're sleeping here for the rest of the week." Shiro warned, wagging his finger to discipline his definitely unconscious boyfriend. 

Point made, he retreated to the bedroom on his own, quick to crawl into the blankets. Sleeping without Keith beside him, at first thought, seemed impossible. It couldn't be, though, right? He managed to sleep when he was deployed. And Keith was far away during those times. 

It was different, though, being home. Keith belonged right beside him, in their bed. Keith slept in this bed alone, so many times.. but Shiro just couldn't manage. 

Keith was stubborn. Very, very stubborn. But Shiro was not. Keith could resume their fight in the morning, he could wake Shiro up with a kick to the shin as he got out of bed, he could steal all the blankets and even the pillows, but Shiro needed him at his side. 

The man stood, unable to keep himself from returning to the living room. He scooped Keith up in his arms, and delivered him safely to his side of the bed. Shiro crawled over him to join, as he'd already given in to the temptation of company, why not go all the way with cuddles? Might as well, if Keith was gonna scratch his face off in the morning. 

Keith liked to big spoon, but Shiro knew his favorite way to cuddle was actually with Shiro held against him, head tucked under Keith's chin. To fulfill it, Shiro shuffled down a bit, and nosed his way into the crook of Keith's neck. It was simple, but as soon as his arms enveloped Keith's waist, Keith's legs did the same to Shiro's. It was subconscious, yes, but Shiro still smiled at the affection. 

From there, it was easy to sleep. He was out, like a light, easily within five minutes. 

He was surprised in the morning, to find he wasn't waking up to an empty bed. Long, agile fingers worked through his hair, making tiny braids and then unraveling them just to make another with new strands. It felt good, his hair being played with while his face was stuffed into a freshly showered chest, not quite damp but smelling strongly of the body wash Keith insisted worked wonders on his skin. 

"Keith?" Was the first thing he managed to get out, and it resulted in a soft, almost still-sleepy chuckle from above him.

"Mm, so soon? Whipped," he teased softly, twirling a strand of hair around his finger and tugging to guide Shiro's face upwards enough to meet his gaze, "Hey, sweetheart, I'm here." 

Shiro tightened his hug around Keith's waist, "Keith," he breathed, brows furrowed with guilt because Keith looked so  _ sad _ . So  _ guilty _ . 

"Hey," Keith connected his forehead to Shiro's, eyes falling shut, "I know, I know, just.. I'm sorry," 

"We both are," 

"Yes," Keith confirmed, "We both are, so let's just.. just cuddle, relax." 

Shiro sighed, and pressed his face back into Keith's chest. "Last night.. it wasn't really about that flirt mishap, was it?" 

Muttering, mood sombering, Keith replied, "Maybe not. But I really, really don't want to talk about that. I know, I shouldn't have gotten mad over it. It's what I signed up for, it's what I agreed to. I just- I didn't know it would be so  _ hard _ ." His voice broke on the last word, and Shiro could tell he was moments away from crying.

"Shhhh, baby, I know, I know it is, I'm so sorry.." Shiro kissed Keith's chest, but didn't try to seriously intervene. When Keith was this upset, it really only helped to shut up and let him get it out. 

"I know, I know it's harder for you, I know you work hard as hell, I know you're risking your life. I love you, I love your drive, I love your capability, I love your passion for your work. It's times like this I just wish.. it wasn't this work.." Keith sniffled softly, "And I know, that's so selfish of me and I really truly hate that I feel that way, I just.. less than a month from now, Takashi, a two month break and you have to go again, that's not fair. To either of us." 

"I'm sorry, my love," Shiro whispered, because it was all that he could do. "After that, though, I should have more time. Yeah? Maybe even a year. Imagine everything we could do in a year."

Keith shook his head, but remained silent, letting his tears fall to Shiro's hair where he'd buried his face.

Shiro held him. Keith was always so welcoming, so warm and loving and perfect in his arms, he wasn't sure he had a choice really to do anything here but hug him until that returned. Honestly, he wished that he could do something. But he wouldn't be able to retire until after another two tours and the income was necessary. 

"I'm  _ sorry _ " Keith's voice broke again, shaking as Shiro's blunt nails dragged down his back. That was a helpful grounding action he'd have to thank his boyfriend for later. Shiro was there,  _ everything would be okay. _

"Hi 'sorry', I'm  _ madly in love with you _ ," Shiro murmured, hoping that the bad joke combined with the sweet sentiment would cheer Keith up. He was delighted to see he was successful, when Keith shook his head again but instead of apologising, he let out a soft groan. Progress, right? 

Once Keith had been properly cheered up, Shiro dragged him into kisses, which led to a small makeout session, which broke apart when their stomachs growled in unison and they fell into a combined fit of giggles. 

Keith's nose bumped Shiro's, breath easing as their chests rose and fell together, comfortable unison. Their giggles faded, he found it easy to give the man a smile. "Would you believe me if I said I feel better now?" 

"Dunno," Shiro raised a hand, thumb smoothing over Keith's brow, "do you? Really?" 

"I do," Keith assured, comforted by how gently Shiro caressed his face, "I think I should have talked to you sooner, I'm sorry I didn't.."

Shiro shook his head, and pressed a kiss to the corner of Keith's mouth, "better late than never, baby." 

"Breakfast?" 

"Breakfast." 


End file.
